The Miser Brothers growing up
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: based off the scene from a miser brothers' Christmas.


_based off the scene from a miser brothers' Christmas._

Mother nature had many children but she was going to have two more. She was expecting twins. One was really warm while the other one was really cold. They were different. One could control heat and the other could control cold.

Mother nature set toys meant for her new children in the crib. These children would be her youngest there were other children such as Thunder, Lighting, Tides, Earthquake and North wind and others.

She hoped her youngest would be wonderful as her other children. They were going to be specail to her. The twins were going to be born soon.

Her children were curious. They asked their mother about what was going on. "You kids will have two new siblings." she said. "Right now I can tell they are very different. But I know they will be just as special as all of you." she said.

One day the children woke up and there was a doctor in the house. He was looking at their mother. "Mommy is everything okay?" one of them asked.

"Yes everything is alright." she said.

"Both your babies are doing fine. Any day now those two little bundles of joy will come." he said. Then packed up his stuff up and left.

After a couple of days the doctor was at the house again this time to deliver the babies. The children were waiting outside. They all began to worry. Then the doctor came out. "All of you can come in now." he said.

All the children came in. There was Mother nature lying in bed there were two baby boys in her arms. One was red and the other was pale blue. "Kids meet your new baby brothers." she said. "This one is Heat miser." she saw showing them the red baby. "This one is Snow miser." she said showing the pale blue baby.

The children got closer and were amazed by the two babies. The two new babies were placed in a crib. They were close together.

Soon things at the house were hopping. Mother nature had to deal with her young children and new twin sons. She let her young children take care of their new brothers. Heat miser's always got a warm bottle while Snow miser always got a cold bottle. They both were very cute. The two of them were normally kept together. But they were very different.

Mother nature knew Heat miser had heat powers while Snow miser had freezing powers. Their powers would help with the balance of nature.

It was a stormy night and there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out. Heat miser and Snow miser woke up crying. They were scared. Mother nature picked them up and began to rock them and sing a lullaby to them. They finally calmed down.

Sometimes Mother nature would see that her older children would come into the nursery at night while tending to Heat miser and Snow miser. Tonight North wind came in. "Mommy what are you doing?" he asked.

"Your brothers were lonesome so came to sit with them." she said. She was cradling the two in her arms. "I use to do it with you and your other brothers and sisters." she said.

"Oh," North wind said.

"Now go back to bed." Mother nature said.

"Yes mommy." North wind said.

Today they were playing on this fine winter day. Snow miser was playing with a toy snowman while Heat miser was playing with a firetruck. A hot ember from the fire went into Snow miser's onesie and burned his backside. While a snowflake from outside went into Heat miser's onesie the cold on his behind was a surprise. They looked at each other and thought the other one did it and began to fight.

Mother nature heard the commotion and set them in two separate places until they calmed down.

From that day on the two started the habit of fighting with each other.

So Mother nature tended to try to keep them apart.

They were sweet little toddlers. "You're my little ray sunshine." Mother nature said to Heat miser. "You are my little snowman." she told Snow miser.

"Mama." Snow miser and Heat miser said.

As the years passed the two pulled mean tricks on each other and fought. Heat miser would sometimes melt ice that Snow miser was skating and make him fall through. That upset Snow miser. Other times while Heat miser was relaxing in the sun Snow miser would slip some ice underneath him upsetting Heat miser.

They continued to fight.

Then one Christmas season they had to take Santa's place after being framed by North wind.

Mrs. Claus showed them the naughty and nice list. They saw what they were doing was wrong always fighting which each other. They buried the hatchet and saved Santa and North wind got the punishment he deserved.

Afterwards they knew they could spend time together as brothers from now on with out fighting.

The end.


End file.
